Friendship vs Love
by rena472
Summary: Now I realise how hard it is to write summary. Well, its ShunXAlice, one-sided AcexAlice and there will be AceXMira and KlausXFabia i hate them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, but I do own their collectible cards…

I'm a true ShunXAlice fan and a pure anti-Fabia. I also hate the pairing: Shunx…Fabia, AlicexKlaus, Yaoi and Yuri.

Chapter 1: You're something

It's a new week in Vestroia High. Everyone is talking to each other on the crisp morning.

"Hey, Shun, wait up!" a brown-haired boy with green goggles said.

A boy with short, raven hair turned around. His honey-brown eyes have no emotion, but enough to captivate any girls that saw it.

"What's the problem? I thought you are going to school with Runo." The raven haired boy said.  
>"I woke up late, okay? But she sent me a text that there is a new student in our class today." The goggle boy said.<p>

"So what? Does that makes any difference in our lives?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Let's check it out!" the goggle boy replied and dragged Mr. Hot Shot with him.

The two boys arrived to their class. Everyone gave their attention to the new student. It was a girl.

"Dan, come over here!" a blue-haired girl shouted.

Shun P.O.V

Humans are so busy-body. It's just a new student. However, I need to check out the new kid. Who knows she might be one of my relatives.

"Dan, Shun, meet Alice Gehabich. She's from Russia." The blue-haired girl, Runo Misaki said.

I take back what I said to Dan this morning. She did make difference in my life. She's a natural beauty, with wavy, orange hair, brown eyes, yellow dress and blue shorts. She threw a smile at me, and I felt blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Say hello, Shun!" my old friend, Dan said.

"Err…"

Well, I never talked to girls before, except Runo, Julie and our homeroom teacher.

"Shun? I'm Alice, nice to meet you." Alice said with an angelic voice.

"Well, hi." I replied.

I was known for my cold nature, so it's just insane if I talked to her in long sentences.

"Heh, Shun, you just can't adopt to new surroundings that well." My gray-haired friend, Julie shouted at me.

You just don't know who I am, Julie. Alice is not that kind of girl that I can talk to like the way I talk to you guys.

"Mrs. Mylene told me that Alice will sit beside Shun, replacing Chan-Lee who moved school last week." Runo said.

"You should join our pod, Alice!" Dan said.

Great. I mean, I don't say that I don't agree that she will be joining our pod but it's great that finally our pod got a nice girl, other than our senior Rachel.

Timeskip

Alice P.O.V

Runo told me that I should meet with the Student Council to get my Student ID and locker key. Back in Russia, the teachers gave us all the needs. She said the Student Council room should be near the water faucet… Oh, no! I think I got lost. There are many water faucets in this corridor! Then, I saw Shun.

"Um…Shun?" I said.

He didn't hear it. I guess that my voice is not that clear.

"Shun!" I shouted.

He turned around. His honey-brown eyes is quite amazing to see, I must say.

"Do you need help, Alice? You got lost?" Shun asked.

"Sort of…do you know where is the Student Council room?" I asked.

Shun smirked.

"I'm one of the members. Follow me." Shun said.

I followed him. I felt that there were evil eyes glaring at me while I followed him.

Hah, the Student Council room is just at the end of the corridor.

"Fortunately I've something to do here too. Let's go inside together." Shun said. "Ladies first."

He's such a gentleman…

"Thank you, Shun…" I said.

There were several people in the room.

"Morning, Shun. Is that the new student Ace told me?" a violet-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, she's Alice Gehabich, from Russia." Shun said. "Where did Joe put my file?"

Shun went into a joint room.

"Well, sit down. My name is Rachel Ruby, the vice-president of Student Council. Ace is laminating the student ID for you, so please wait for a few minutes." Rachel said.

She seemed so kind, and pretty.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Feel free to ask anything." Rachel said.

"Is this Ace you're talking about is Ace Grit?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you know him back in Russia?" Rachel asked.

"Yes…he is my childhood friend. Ace is my best friend, and we lost our connection when he moved here." I said.

Ace…I missed him so much. We have so many good memories together.

"I see…Ace is a very nice boy. He became one of our pride when he brought victory in the National Soccer Championship as the goal shooter." Rachel said.

Just then, someone entered the room.

Ace P.O.V

Can I believe what I just see now? I mean, a certain orange haired girl with a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes is in front of me. It was my first love, Alice Gehabich.

"Ace…" Alice said.

She was still sweet like before.

"Alice…long times no see…" I said.

"No hugging, Ace. You know Mira will snap pictures of you with girls in this school." Rachel warned me.

"Of course. I was just so enthralled to see her." I said.

"You grew taller than we last met." Alice said.

"You look prettier than we last met." I replied.

Alice showed her beautiful smile that I missed. Then, Shun came in.

So how was it? Please review! I'm still an amateur, so I need comments.

Alice: I think you did great.

Shun: You think? It looked like a crap. Who's this Rachel anyway?  
>Me: Rachel is my OC. I'm a big fan of SpectraKeith so I decided to pair my OC with him. Until then, wait for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now I'm pumped up for Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, there will be no Fabia in the story.

Shun P.O.V

I think I heard Ace's voice. He's up for something? I went to the main room to check it out.

"You look prettier than we last met." Ace said.

It can't be…no! Ace, I fell in love with her first. You can't just like anyone that I liked too. Y'see, last year I told Ace that our senior, Rachel is beautiful and I fell for her looks. And guess what? Ace said that he likes her too. Well, not until Rachel said she and Keith, the Kendo captain hooked up. So I let Rachel go with Keith, and be a loner. Again. Until Alice showed up.

"Ace!" I shouted.

Alice,Ace and Rachel turned around.

"Shun, did you find your stuff?" Rachel asked.

"I did, but what is Ace doing here?" I said.

"Hey, Shun, meet my old friend, Alice!" Ace said.

Old friend? Wait a second… Are you saying that you and Alice have been friends for so long?

"Old friend?" I asked.

"Ace lived in Russia until he turned 12 and his father brought him here." Alice said.

So that cheers me up. Ace is just an old friend of hers.

"We need to go to class now. You already got your ID and locker key, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, Rachel. See you later, Ace." Alice said and followed me.

Alice P.O.V

I missed Ace. I mean, not that I have feelings for him, but he is a great friend. Back in our childhood times, he's the one that always bring me to magic shows or circus because my grandfather is busy. He is like a brother to me. Ah, I forgot about Shun. He seems that he is in bad terms with Ace.

"Um…Shun?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What's going on between you and Ace?" I asked.

He suddenly stopped walking. I almost bumped to his back.

"He is a copy-cat." Shun said.

Copy-cat?

"What do you mean?" I said.

"He does everything that I did. I got into the soccer club, and he did. I bought a laptop, and he did. I bought new clothes, and he bought the same clothes like me. I kept my anger until he did it. I was elected to be in the Student Committee, and he pleaded the principal to let him in it too." Shun said.

"Did what?" I asked again.

"I told him that I liked Rachel, and he told me that he liked her too. He confessed his feelings to Rachel but she rejected him because Rachel said she was in a relationship with Keith." Shun explained.

Oh my, Ace did that? I didn't know that Ace would like an older girl.

"So what did you do to him after that?" I asked.

"Stop asking questions. I hate to remember my old friendship with him." Shun said and continued walking.

Shun…I had to make him friends with Ace back.

"Shun!" I shouted.

Shun P.O.V

Why did Alice ask me questions like that? It's not that Ace is my girlfriend, well that's not going to happen.

"Shun!" Alice shouted.

I turned around because her angelic voice made me to.

"What? We're going to be late." I said with cold expression.

"Please be friends with Ace back." She said, with a pair of sad eyes.

Be friends with Ace back? What is she talking about?

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I really believe in friendship power. Be friends with Ace for me. He needs someone to protect him." Alice said.

"Huh?" I was flustered.

"When he's a kid, people always bully him because of his pepper-mint hair. I'm afraid that people might tease him for that." Alice said.

Ace? Was bullied? Bwahahahahaa! I mean, Ace is our striker in soccer club. Who wants to bully him?

Then, Dan called my name.

Me: What will happen next?

Shun: Heh, you got no reviews yet.

Alice: Shun, it's not nice to say that! Dear readers, please review for rena472.

Me: *sniffle* thanks Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh well, it's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. If I did, Alice will have more important role in all 4 seasons.

No one's P.O.V

"Shun!" Dan shouted.

Shun and Alice turned around.

"What is it now? You are the second person that shouted my name." Shun said.

Dan panted from all that running.

"Runo and me are going to the party together!" Dan said.

Shun were pissed off.

"That's all?" Shun shouted at him. "I thought someone involved in a fight or something."

"Can I ask something?" Alice asked.

"About the party we're talking about?" Dan asked.

Alice nodded.

"Marucho held it. Anyone who wants to join must bring their partner. I bet you have none, Shun." Dan said and laughed.

Shun glared at him, making Dan stopped laughing.

"I don't feel like going. I got ninja practices you know." Shun said.

Just about then, Ace came.

"Alice! I've been searching for you!" Ace said.

Shun P.O.V

Great. It's Ace. Please don't say that he is going to…

"Would you be my date to Marucho's party, Alice?" Ace said.

Damn, he said it!

"Uh? But I don't even know who is Marucho…" Alice said with that innocent eyes of hers.

"Don't worry, he's a good friend of mine." Ace said.

Alice might want me to be friends with him back, but he is irritating me more.

"When is the party will be held?" Alice asked.

Oh no, don't agree, Alice!

"It will be…." Before he could say it, a swarm of fangirls carried Ace away.

"Whew…what was that?" Alice asked. She managed to dodge the swarm.

"Ace is quite popular here, but that makes him detested by boys too." I said.

Alice giggled. She is very cute, I must say.

"As Ace was saying…" I said.

Brave yourself, Shun! Your grandpa will be proud of you!

"You want to ask me out?" Alice asked.

That was very quick of her.

"Um…" I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I knew Dan was about to tease me, so I signaled him to go away. He did, and it is just me and Alice now.

"So Shun?" Alice said.

"Yes, I'm going to ask you out so do you agree?" I quickly said and hid my embarrassing face.

"Of course, if my grandpa let me." Alice said.

For real?

Sorry for the short chapter… I'll be busy today and tomorrow so I don't have time to update… Next week I'll update, I promise…

Shun: I haunt you if you don't.

Alice: Shun…

Shun: I won't haunt you if you update.

Me: Whatever Shun. Oh yeah, thanks to NadiaMiki for being my first reviewer and my bestfriedn Terra Maryvessa for reviewing my story. I'll review yours later,kay?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry because chapter 3 is quite sucks. I'm in a hurry so I had to finish it quick. This chapter is for you all who read my story. I'm really embarrassed, I mean it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, I would put my OC there and became Spectra's girlfriend *grins*

Alice P.O.V

Just about minutes ago Ace told me that there will be a party, and I thought he would ask me, his best friend, out. I'm not hoping, but I love hanging out with him. Now, Shun just asked me out. It's okay, because Shun is nice. It's just a party anyway, not a prom night.

"We got to go now, Shun." I said and walked past him.

"Wait for me." Shun said and walked beside me.

Timeskip: It's recess time…

Recess is a bit of problem for me. Every boy that I walked past watched me with those luscious eyes. I'm uncomfortable with that, until I found Ace. It's not a surprise for me to found Ace with some girls, like Shun mentioned earlier, he have a lot of fangirls. I approached him, because there was no one I knew there to talk with, and I don't want to eat alone.

Ace P.O.V

These fangirls annoyed me. A lot. I thought that Shun is hotter than me, but I wonder his fangirls doesn't follow him all the time? Maybe it's because of his cold nature. Hey, I saw Alice jerking out of some fangirls.

"Alice, here!" I said.

She noticed it and approached me.

"You got a few guests here." Alice said. "Looks like the table's full, I will eat at somewhere else."

"Y-You can seat here! Nelly, can you make some room for her?" I said to one of my fans.

Nelly seemed angry, but she walked away to give her seat to Alice.

"No, Ace, really, there's a lot of empty tables here. I shall not interrupt you with the girls." Alice said.

Just that moment, Shun came with his usual cold look.

"Alice, you have not eaten yet?" Shun asked.

"Hey, Shun." Alice said.

"Let's eat together before the recess ends." Shun said and sit at a table near mine.

"Sure." Alice replied.

What is this? Shun? With Alice?

Shun P.O.V

Ace the slowpoke. I feel like I want to say, 'hey, I got your old friend Alice with me, and she's going with me to the party!', which I can only say if I'm Dan or Baron.

"You haven't made up with Ace yet?" Alice asked.

"Uh? Nope. He is still irritating me." I replied.

Yeah, I mean, like forever!

"I'll try to help." Alice offered to help, while biting into one of her French fries.

"You don't have to-"

"You must trust me; I'm good when it comes to problems about friendship." Alice said.

She is just so nice, that is one of her good qualities, beside her looks and brain.

"Try it out then." I said.

"I'll make sure the three of us can be best friends!" Alice said with her sweet smile.

I just can't resist it when she talks with a smile like that. I just knew her for about 5 hours, but I know a lot of things about her. She's an easy girl.

Timeskip: Next Day, in Alice's Class

Alice P.O.V

"Runo, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, go on!" Runo replied.

"Who's this Marucho?" I said.

"Marucho? Ah, he's a friend of ours, but he is two years younger with us. He'll hold a party this Friday, which is me and Dan, are going to." Runo said.

"And Billy and I are going to, too. Do you got any dates, Alice?" Julie asked.

"Alice must've got many invitations. You just got in school yesterday, but now the whole school knew you!" Runo said.

"You're right, but I'm going with Shun." I said.

The two were flabbergasted.

"Shun?" Runo said.

I nodded.

"Shun Kazami? For real? Ah, he loves to surprise us, our cute Shunny." Julie said.

I was confused.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" I asked.

I knew that Shun was a bit of a loner, but it doesn't mean that he never goes out with a girl. Shun is handsome, I knew that.

"He received a lot of love confesses but you know what? He rejects all of them!" Runo said.

"And it's not stated in the history of Shun that he asks a girl out!" Julie added.

I was surprised. I didn't know that Shun was very lonely. I mean, for me, at least I once have a boyfriend, but my grandpa blackmailed him to broke up with me because I need to study at that time.

"YOU CHANGED HIS HISTORY, GIRLFRIEND!" Julie and Runo shouted at me.

Me: Well, how was that?

Shun: I feel disgusted when you made Julie call me Shunny.

Alice: It sounds cute!

Shun: It did, right?

Me: LOL Shun…you really only listens to Alice.

Shun: So what? Does that bother you?

Me: Shunny!

Shun: Shut up!

Me: R&R, if you'd please. If you do, I'll add you as my favourite author.


	5. Chapter 5

Now, for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, I'd put Fabia with Klaus.

Shun P.O.V

Well. It's the day. Marucho's party. I just wear anything that I normally wear, but my gramps nagged at me and told me that I should wear something nice because I'm bringing a girl. Guess that I have to wear something that I seldom wear. The tuxedo that my gramps bought when it's my cousin's wedding last year.

"I'm going now." I said.

My gramps are used to be alone, since I have a lot of extra-curricular activities.

"Bring your girlfriend here if you don't mind." My gramps said.

Bring Alice here?

"If God wills, gramps." I replied.

I used my ninja moves to go to Marucho's house, in case there will be some fangirls taking my pictures. As soon as I arrived, I met Ace.

"Hey, Shun." Ace said.

Poker-face.

"Hn." I replied.

"Who's your date?" Ace asked.

"Why do you have to care? Are you going to copy me again?" I said.

"I asked Alice, but she didn't reply yesterday. So I decided to ask Mira." Ace said.

"He paid me 100 bucks to do that." Mira whispered.

"Shut up!" Ace said.

Heh, Mira and Ace look good together, I must say. I decided to get some beverages while waiting for Alice.

"Hey, Shun!" someone called out my name. It was Rachel.

"Senior, where's Keith?" I asked as I never see them separated.

"Baron spilled some soda on his coat, so he went to the toilet to wash it." Rachel said. "Although I thought he might just take off his coat."

"You looked awesome, Senior." I praised her.

She was once my crush, you know.

"Why, thank you! Ah, I can see your date coming. Fetch her, Shun!" Rachel said.

My date? How can she know that my date is…Alice!

Alice P.O.V

Sad to say, this dress my grandfather bought for me is very uncomfortable to wear. It was a single strap lavender dress with no other accessories except my white heels. All the boys were staring at me, and their dates are glaring at them. I must find Shun now.

"Alice!" someone called me.

Thank God, it was Shun.

"Shun…"

"What took you so long? Sorry I can't fetch you, I don't know where your house is." Shun said.

"It's okay, my house is not very far from here. My grandpa had to use GPS to go here, since you said Marucho live in Marufuku Building." I said.

"It's easy to find his house." Shun said. "Why don't we get some refreshments first while waiting for the party to start?"

I nodded and followed him to the beverage section.

No One's P.O.V

Everyone showed face of annoyance when this certain pair came. It was Fabia and Klaus, the school's most hated couple. Fabia was well known because she always snatch other girl's boyfriend, and Klaus was known for his lack sense of fashion. (A/N: I mean, who wears that kind of clothes in this era? Only actors for history movies would wear that!)

"Everyone is watching us, Klaus." Fabia said.

"I know. We're the center of attention now." Klaus said.

"Get some drinks for me." Fabia demanded.

"As you wish, my princess." Klaus said and kissed Fabia's hand.

The crowd was getting disgusted by watching the two. Some even said 'Yuck!' loudly.

Klaus walked to the beverage section, where Shun and Alice was.

"Great to see you, Shun. How can you be invited here when I never see you with a girl?" Klaus said.

"I'm not coming alone, Mr-Weird-Eyebrow. Here's my date." Shun said and pulled Alice to him. Alice was blushing when she's really close to Shun.

"Wow, I've never seen this beauty before." Klaus said.

"My…name is Alice." Alice introduced herself.

Klaus suddenly kneeled and offered a rose that he picked from nowhere.

"This beautiful rose is made for you, my dear." Klaus said.

Shun's eyebrow risen.

"Hey, royal boy, you already got a girlfriend. You can't just say that to every girl you met!" Shun shouted at him.

"It has been in my blood to be a gentleman to all beautiful girls." Klaus said.

"That's not a gentleman, that's a pervert!" Shun said.

All girls squealed.

"Fabia, your boyfriend is cheating!" Runo shouted.

Fabia stomped to see her boyfriend.

"Klaus von Hertzon! What are you doing here?" Fabia shouted.

Me: Well, I think I will start bashing Fabia and Klaus in the next chapter.

Shun: Oh, I can't wait for it.

Alice: No foul words, okay?

Me: Of course, I'm not that kind of person.

Shun: Liar.

Me: Shun you *&%$!

Alice: o.O


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa, thanks for everyone who have read and reviewed my fanfic. I think this story will last until 7 or 8 chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, I would put Spectra unmasked with his beautiful blonde hair all time!

_Continue from the last part from chapter 5_

"Well, Fabia, I must say that I'm bored with you." Klaus said.

"What? Oh, Klaus, we hooked up last week and now you're saying you're bored of me?" Fabia asked.

Klaus nodded.

"Um, Shun, I don't really understand what's happening." Alice whispered to Shun.

"Let's just get out from here." Shun said and pulled Alice with him, leaving the stupid couple fighting with each other.

Dan P.O.V(A/N: Hehe…I put him here because he's the funniest character I found and he'd do the best when it comes to Fabia's and Klaus's fight)

I laughed too hard and cried because of Fabia's and Klaus's fight. It was just too funny to see. It was funnier when the time I put a prank on Baron.

"Tell me one good reason why you're bored of me." Fabia said, crossing his arm.

"Oh, I can tell hundreds of them from the whole week I'm with you." Klaus said.

"Go ahead." Fabia challenged him.

"Hey, Dan, I think Klaus is about to be a clown after this." Runo said.

"I know! Let's just watch." I said. "Ooh, I'd better record this."

I took out my camera I brought along, just in case Shun would do something with Alice.

"Okay. Here I go. First, you are annoying. You keep asking me to tell you that you're beautiful to praise yourself. Second, you're a gold digger. Everything that you wear today is bought with my money. Third, you are a liar. You told me that you loved me but actually you had an affair with Ren." Klaus said.

Everyone cheered for their fight. I keep on recording this hilarious fight. Oh, it seems that it is Fabia's turn to shout on Klaus.

"I am what?" Fabia screamed. "You selfish man!"

"What makes me that type of man? I'm a gentleman, you know." Klaus said.

"Here are the reasons. One, you are as selfish as you are. You ignored me whenever you see pretty girls. Two, you're liar too, actually. You told me beautiful and such but your eyes looked at other girls. Three, you are the most boring boyfriend that I ever have. Not just you have an old-fashioned clothes, but the way you speaks too." Fabia said.

This is going to very more and more exciting. I expected a slap from Fabia.

"Why you…!" Klaus said and raised his hand to slap her.

"Wait a second!" Keith said, with Rachel on his side and Marucho too.

I stopped recording when I saw the Student Council president and vice-president along with the party organizer.

"P-President Keith and Vice-president Rachel!" Fabia stuttered.

Oh, I almost forgot that Fabia is afraid of Rachel because Fabia once tried to seduce Keith but Rachel threatened her.

"You have caused much trouble in my party! I shouldn't have invited you!" Marucho said.

"Heh, you should regret after saying that cuz I see more people are coming here after they saw me." Klaus said.

"Nah. They came to see you or Fabia being humiliated." I said.

Fabia glared at me, but I'm more scared of Runo's glare.

"You two should go home now, or I will give you punishment at school tomorrow." Rachel said.

"And for my punishment, clean the rugby club's locker room tomorrow. No excuses." Keith added.

Fabia and Klaus frowned, but Klaus pulled Fabia's hand to run away from the party.

"Why are we running?" Fabia asked.

"I don't want to humiliate myself and the Von Hertzon family." Klaus said.

Fabia knew that Klaus really took seriously about his family honor. To him, any humiliation to his family is considered as a sin.

Me: Whew! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with Biology project and stalking my crush.

Shun: You stalked your crush?

Me: Yea, it has been four years now.

Alice: Aww….so cute!

Shun: Pervert.

Me: *glares at Shun*

Shun: I've no time to argue with you.

Alice: Chapter 7 will coming a bit soon, since rena472 has to study Additional Mathematics and play Ninja Saga on Facebook. Just wait and review, okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Umm…chapter 7, right? 7 has been my lucky number, so I'll try to make this chapter better.

Oh yeah, told me that this story should be a Humor fanfic. Actually, it really was a Humor/Romance fanfic at first, but I decided to change it to Friendship/Romance due to Ace and Alice's friendship. Chapter 6 would be the only Humor chapter. However, thanks for reviewing though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, I'd produce an OVA full of ShunxAlice stories.

Shun P.O.V

At last, the fight between Klaus and Fabia Is is back to normal. Alice and me are hanging out on the Marufuku Building's rooftop. The stars are beautiful tonight.

"Ah, it's Caelum!" Alice said, pointing to a constellation.

I just smiled.

"This is the first time I gazed at the stars with someone." I said.

Well, I did before, with my mother when I was 5. Since she was gone, I used to gaze at the star alone.

"I must say it's my first time too. Usually I looked at the stars when I'm sad." Alice said. "The way the stars twinkle cheered me up." Alice said.

Then, there were breeze rushing to us.

"We should go in now." I said.

"It's okay. Let's just stay here for a few more minutes." Alice said.

I shouldn't disobey her for now. She looked very beautiful under the stars.

"Alice." I said.

Alice turned around.

"Uh?"

"I…" I think my heart pushed me to say 'I love you' but there's this certain voice that stops me to do so.

"Shun?" It was Ace.

Alice P.O.V

It's the first time Shun called my name with a different tone. His face was red.

"I…" Shun was about to say something but Ace suddenly came to the rooftop.

"Shun? What are you doing here with Alice?" Ace asked.

"Ace…I should ask that to you." Shun replied.

"Ace, shouldn't you be with Mira right now? It's not nice to leave your date alone." I said.

Ace glared at me, I was flinched. He had never glared me like that before.

"How can I be with Mira while he is dating with the person I love right now?" Ace said while pointing to surprised Shun.

The person you love, Ace? What is happening right now?

"You can't be saying…" Shun said.

"I liked Alice since we're little, that's a fact." Ace said with a red face.

OMG, Ace! You liked me all this time?

"But Ace, I never feel the same way to you." I said.

"It's okay, I just want you to know that I loved you for all this time." Ace said.

"Stop where you at, Ace Grit! Are you saying that you are copying me again this time?" Shun said.

Shun?

"What do you mean, Shun?" I asked.

"I liked Alice too, ever since our eyes met!" Shun confessed, with a slight blush on his face.

No, this can't be happening. Ace and Shun are fighting because of me. I can't let this happen. We're friends!

Ace P.O.V

Shun liked Alice too. Great.

"I liked her first, and longer than you!" I shouted.

"At least I spend more time with her at school, not like you, chased by fangirls every time!" Shun replied.

Tch, I hate to confess this, but Shun's true.

"I may have a lot of fangirls, but my eternal love is just for Alice!" I said.

Beat that! I learnt that from Mr. Grav.

"Ace, you shouldn't fight with Shun now. It's worthless." Alice said.

Huh, Alice?

"Alice?" I said.

"I liked Shun, not you." Alice said.

Shun was shocked, and so do I.

"W-wait, Alice, what did you say?" I asked.

"I liked Shun better than you. It's not that I hate you, but Shun have something that you don't have." Alice said.

"What is it that I don't have but this brat has?" I shouted.

"Honesty." Alice said.

I was shocked. Honesty?

"I-I was honest enough when I offered to be your friend back in kindergarten!" I said.

"Not that type of honesty. Shun didn't lie to me when he said that he hates you for copying him. I knew that you hated him too, and actually you loved attention from the fangirls. When we're little, you were never noticed by our classmates, since you never took part in activities." Alice said.

That was true.

"Alice, I didn't knew that you saw that from me." Shun said.

"Actually, there are many good things about you, Shun." Alice said. "I must say that my heart skipped a beat when I first saw you, like you're the only guy that made me feel like that."

"Alice…" Shun said.

Uh…there's no hope for me to get Alice. She loves Shun, not me. She's my best friend, so I must take care of my feelings.

"It's okay if you liked Shun, Alice. Go on." I said and started to leave them.

"Ace…" Alice said.

"But we're still best friends, remember? And you got to treat me lunch tomorrow!" I said.

Alice and Shun just smiled.

"No, Ace. I will treat you tomorrow. We're friends again, you hear me?" Shun said.

"…yes. I'll keep copying you!" I shouted.

"And if you do that, I'll ask my fangirls to swarm at you whenever they saw you." Shun taunted.

No, not the attack of Shun's fans PLUS mine!

Me: It's a bit complicated for me to understand. My mind is out of idea, y'see?

Alice: It must've because that a classmate of yours hacked your FB.

Shun: He's very bad. Must report this to Keith.

Me: I wish I could. Now I had to start over my Ninja Saga game…Ah…all that levels…

Alice: If only a man like Hibari Kyoya existed, he would bite Rena's classmate to death.

Shun: How'd you knew Hibari, Alice?

Me: He's my boyfriend.

Shun: You? Dream on.

Me: I'm dreaming. Well, wait for the next chapter.*bad mood*


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I think I'm okay after my FB got hacked thingy. I planned to make this for AcexMira. R&R, and I love you too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, I would make the love line of the characters as I please.

Shun P.O.V

Hmm. Ace ran away after I taunted him. Now there's only Alice and me here.

"Um…"

"Yes, Shun?" Alice asked.

"Are we now…"

"Huh?"

"You know…"

"A couple?" Alice said.

I nodded.

"I don't know too. Do you think we are 'that' now?" Alice asked.

"Hn." I said.

"Well, if you think we are, let's go to the party now!" Alice said and pulled my hand and went to the party.

I will make sure she'll be happy every day.

Timeskip – 2 months after Shun and Alice hooked up.

No One's P.O.V

"Shunny!" Julie shouted, as she was catching up to Shun.

"What?" Shun asked.

"Where's Alice?" Julie asked.

"Hm. I came to her house this morning but nobody is answering, so I thought she already went to school." Shun said.

Julie pouted her mouth.

"There you are, two months dating each other but you never care about your girlfriend! Who knows she might be kidnapped or something like that?" Julie shouted.

Shun crossed his arms.

"She'll not be kidnapped, because she's my Alice. Whoever who kidnapped MY Alice, they still don't know who are they facing with." Shun said.

Then, Ace and Mira came over.

"Hey." Ace said.

"Do you know where Alice is now?" Shun asked.

"Oh, she messaged me this morning that she had to go to Russia back because her aunt is sick. She asked me to tell you that she called you many times but you never answer." Ace said.

"You always keep your phone in silent mode, since you hate noises. What type of boyfriend is that?" Julie nagged again.

Shun just glared at her.

"Look at Ace: He's the best boyfriend ever!" Mira said and hugged Ace's arm.

Shun and Julie were jaw dropped.

"Ace is what?" Julie said.

"So you've decided to be with her." Shun said.

Ace glared at Shun.

"Well, here's the story." Ace started.

Flashback: Two weeks ago.

Ace was walking home after soccer practice. His usual schedule after practice is he always go to the lake near a hill. The view's great there. As he was on his way to the lake, he heard a scream in the forest. At first, he wasn't very care of the scream, but after analyzing the scream, he realized that it was Mira's voice. He ran to where the voice came from.

Ace P.O.V

Mira? What is she doing here? She should be in her house with her bro.

"Help!" she screamed.

I must go there quickly. When I was nearing to Mira's voice, I saw her running quickly.

"Mira!" I said.

"Ace!" she said and hugged me firmly.

I can feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. The feel when she pressed her body to mine made me feel like that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We must go, they're after me!" Mira said.

"Who?" I asked again.

"The students from Vexos High, they knew I was Keith's sister, so they plan to kidnap me to take down Keith." Mira explained.

Huh?

"I don't understand." I said.

Then I heard some men voices running towards us.

"Here they come!" Mira said and pulled my hand to run with her.

"No, I will beat them for you." I said.

Mira seemed shocked.

"But they're…"

"My parents won't name me Ace for nothing." I said.

So, yeah, blab la bla…Mira heard some 'Ouch! Argh! Damn!' and I came back to her.

"Ace…you don't get hurt?" Mira asked.

"It's Ace, for god sake." I said with a smirk.

Mira hugged me again.

"Thank God, you're safe!" she said and sobbed.

I was confused. She cried?

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I won't forgive myself if you got killed by those guys." Mira said.

"Hm, I told you my parents won't name me Ace for nothing." I said.

"Ace…I love you!" Mira said and looked straight to my eyes.

She what?

"I'm sorry?"

"Actually, I've fell in love with you ever since we're freshmen. I treasured all the things that you gave me as a bribe." Mira said.

"Mira…"

"Please tell me you shared the same feelings with me!" Mira said.

Hm…

"Let me think about it. Um…yes." I replied.

Mira's eyes widened.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"I'll never lie to the person I love." I said and hugged Mira.

"Since when you loved me?" Mira asked.

"Since now." I replied.

Flashback ends.

Shun P.O.V

"AWWWW~~~YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Julie squealed and hugged Mira. "Congrats, Mira!"

"Stop hugging my Mira!" Ace said.

Well, now Ace finally got a girlfriend like me. Congrats for him too. But my mind still focuses on Alice. I missed her already although we went out yesterday. Come home quick, Alice.

Me: I typed this in a hurry.

Shun: Nobody asked you.

Me: I'm just saying.

Shun:….

Me: It's boring without, Alice, eh?

Shun: Hn.

Me: Okay. My exam is nearing and I still got to start communicating with my crush. To my friend, which her name in this site is Terra Maryvessa, please publish that fluffy story of yours about me. I'll wait.


	9. Chapter 9

I love reviews… Back to the story, here's a bit of drama in this story. Just a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. I just own this fanfic.

Alice P.O.V

I arrived in Russia. Ah, I missed Shun already. Oh well, I got to see my aunt now.

"Alice!" someone called me, so I turned around.

It was…my aunt's voice.

"Auntie Clara?" (A/N: I forgot what's her aunt's name. For anyone who knew it, review or PM me) I said.

Shouldn't she be in her house right now? She is sick.

"Thank god you arrived here safely." Aunt Lauren said.

"Are you okay? I mean, you called me and you told me that you're sick." I said.

"I'm just kidding. You won't come here easily if I just say 'come to Russia, I missed my beautiful niece'." Aunt Lauren said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Let's go to my house first." Aunt Lauren said.

We went to her house via her car.

"Tell me." I said.

"You knew the famous Zenoheld family, right?" Aunt Lauren asked.

Zenoheld family, known for their wealth and not-so-handsome-yet-vain son, Hydron.

"Yeah," I replied.

"They want to marry their son to you!" Aunt Lauren said with a happy face, but a shocked face for me.

Marry Hydron? No way! I would rather marry someone who is younger than me than marrying him!

"But Auntie…"

"This is a good oppurtunity, Alice. Hydron is handsome and he is soon to be their family empire's heir!" Aunt Lauren said excitedly.

"Auntie, you should know that I already have a boyfriend in Japan and we love each other. There's no way I will marry a stranger that easy!" I persisted.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. Ever since your grandfather passed away, I'm the one that took care of you. You should listen to me, you know?" Aunt Lauren said.

She does know how to backfire people.

"I don't care what you say. Not just you pairing me with a stranger, you even lied to me!" I shouted and ran from her house. I need to come back to Japan this instant.

"Alice!" Aunt Lauren shouted. "Heesh, this kid. This is the first time she talked to me like that."

Shun P.O.V

Suddenly I received a text message from Alice. She told me that she'll back to Japan in a few hours, so I decided to wait for her at the airport.

"Shun!" It was Alice's voice. I knew it.

I stood up and helped Alice with her baggages.

"That was vey quick of you." I said.

"…My aunt's fine. The doctor healed her just before I came to Russia." Alice said. "Let's go home, shall we?"

Alice was lying. I knew she was lying by seeing her eyes. Her eyes was just like crystal, so it seems that she cried before arriving here. After sending Alice to her house, I went to Ace's.

SFX: knock knock

"Yeah?" Ace said as he opened the door. "Oh, it's just Shun."

"What do you mean 'it's just Shun'?" I said.

"I thought it was Mira. She promised to come over here." Ace said. "What are you doning here anyway?"

"Alice just come back she arrived from Russia, and it seems that she cried before she came to the airport." I explained.

"Hm…I don't know why. Yawn~ Y'see, Shun, I'm quite sleepy. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Ace asked.

I glared at him.

"Fine." I said and left his residential area.

Timeskip: The next day…

Shun P.O.V

I walked to school as usual. Then I saw a crowd near my class. Don't tell me it's a new student, again. Dan, the busy-body was there as usual.

"What is it now?" I asked Dan.

I would love to go in the class now, but the crowd blocks my way so I had to stick my nose there.

"It's a new kid from Russia again!" Dan replied.

I though so. Russia? Alice may knew him or her.

"Shun, Dan! Good morining!" Alice came.

"Good…" I was about to greet her, but then someone from the crowds approached her.

"Hi, Alice Gehabich. I bet your aunt had told you about me. I'm Hydron Zenoheld." The green haired boy said, while twirling his hair with his index finger.

"Hydron…" Alice said. Her eyes said that she hates this person, so I defended her.

"Alice, I got something to tell you. Let's go to the rooftop now!" I said and pulled her with me.

"Ah!" Alice said.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Hydron asked Dan.

"Hell yeah! They're the hottes couple in school right now!" Dan replied.

Hydron smirked. I can feel his dark aura. I'm a ninja, anyway.

Me: This is the best chapter I ever wrote.

Alice: Because she didn't type it in a hurry.

Shun: Hi Alice.

Me: I decided to put Hydron as a second antagonist. I liked him when he use that fancy sunglasses.

Alice: Shun…

Shun: Rena, let's just hate that guy together. Nobody likes antagonist.

Me: Okay… Wait for the next chapter, please!


	10. Chapter 10

My reviews increased! Thanks to everyone! I realised that last chapter I made a lot of mistakes. =,=

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, I would create another series full of romance parts.

Alice P.O.V

Oh, no. Hydron moved to my school. I have Shun, but I'm afraid Hydron's strong influence will overpower him. I was on my way to the Student's Council to ask Rachel something, until a certain boy blocked my way.

"Alice, where are you going?" Hydron asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked back.

Hydron came closer to me.

"Don't be so angry. It makes your beauty fades." Hydron said.

Great. Here comes another sweet talker.

"I won't affected by your words, Hydron." I said.

"Alice, dear, my parents already prepared for our engagement party. All there's left is for you to say 'I do.'" Hydron said.

Eew, I think I'm gonna be puking.

"I do. **I do** not want to be with you!" I said and tried to run away from there.

Unfortunately, but, yes, Hydron pulled my hand.

"Don't run away, beautiful. I will make you mine no matter what." Hydron said.

Hydron was dragging me with him. My wrist hurts and I struggled to run away. Fortunately…

"Hey, what are you doing with Shun's Alice?" Rachel shouted as she came out from the Student's Council room.

God bless you, Rachel.

"Rachel…"

"Who is this beauty now?" Hydron asked while loosening his grip.

Tch, men.

"Hydron Zenoheld? I remember you." Rachel said.

"Its my pleasure for a beauty like you to remember me." Hydron said.

Heh, you'll be surprised if you see who is her boyfriend.

"I remembered not because of your looks but your former school in Russia sent us a letter. It tells us that to blacklist you from this school." Rachel said.

Oh it must because of…!

"Um, Rachel, is it because of…" I said but Hydron chipped in.

"If it's because of my pregnant ex, that have nothing to do with me. I only dated her for a week, and the child she's carrying is 2 months old. How can I be responsible for that?" Hydron said.

Pervert.

"Research have been done and it is concluded that you are the father of the child. Fortunately I met you here, now I must send you back to Russia." Rachel said.

Great!

"But, Rachel, don't you think it's a bit too harsh?" I said.

"No, I don't think so, because it's against the rules. Volt, Gus, take him." Rachel ordered.

Volt and Gus appeared from nowhere and took Hydron away. "You are fine now, Alice."

"Thanks, but I have something to…"

"We talk about it sometime, okay?" Rachel said and left me in the corridor.

She is busy, so I must find another time to talk with her.

Shun P.O.V

Timeskip, few hours after Hydron's incident.

I heard that Hydron guy was blacklisted from the school. It's great, but it's awful that he made his ex pregnant. I won't do that to Alice.

"Shunny!" It was Julie who called me.

"What is it now?" I asked.

Julie panted. She must've running from something.

"Alice! She was kidnapped!" Julie said.

Alice? Kidnapped?

"WHAT? No way…you're lying…" I denied the truth.

"No, I AM not lying! I saw some people with black suits dragged her and forced her to enter a car!" Julie said.

Who…who would've done this…

"The possible person who could've done this is Hydron. Julie, ask Billy to come over to my Dojo after school." I said and used my ninja skills to go to my house.

"Shunny left? His ninja skills improved…" Julie said, feeling confused.

As soon as I arrived to my dojo, I changed my clothes to a more mobile ninja clothes (A/N: you know…like the one in New Vestroia…).

"Where are you going, Shun?" My gramps asked.

"Alice got kidnapped, and I got to save her." I replied.

My gramps was shocked.

"Alice? But how? She's such a nice girl…" My gramps said.

"That's it." I said.

Then, Dan, Ace, Baron and Billy arrived to my dojo.

"Yo, Shun! We heard it from Julie!" Dan said.

Nosy Dan, as usual. I said I only wanted Billy to come, not the others.

"It's okay, the more the merrier!" Baron said.

Yeah,right. As if I love crowds.

"Whatever. Let's go now." I said and lead the guys to where I thought Alice might be. Since I'm a part of Student Council, I looked over Hydron's student file and it stated where he lives.

Me: Finish at last!

Shun: She was busy messaging her crush during the typing of this chapter.

Alice: You're so sweet.

Me: Quit it! It is embarassing when I messaged him with long sentences, but he replied with one word only!

Shun: It means that he doesn't like you!

Me: Look! Now I made Alice got kidnapped.

Shun: !


	11. Chapter 11

Haha! I forgot to change Alice's aunt's name again! Well, here's 11th chapter! I've been thinking when will this end? My ideas just keep on growing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. I just own a Haos Drago(my nephew's).

Alice P.O.V

I was on my way to go home, and then some men in black suit captures me and forced me to enter a black limusine. The car brought me to a unused warehouse. There, someone called my name.

"Hello again, Alice."

It was Hydron!

"Hydron!" I said. "What do you want from me?"

Hydron chuckled.

"What I want from you? Easy. I just want **you**." Hydron said.

It's okay if it's Shun who was saying that, but Hydron?

"What makes you want me?" I asked.

"Silly question, Alice. Didn't Ace tell you that I'm your top stalker?" Hydron asked.

S…s…STALKER?

"Stalker? How did you…"

"Do you remember the crystal teardrop-shaped necklace when it's your 10th birthday?" Hydron asked.

That necklace…I remember.

"Yes…"

"It was my gift! And all the gifts that you always wear was mine! I knew all your favourites! I even know your sleeping habit!" Hydron said.

"How did you know all of that?" I asked.

"I stalked you since 4th grade. Do you remember a geek that use a large round spectacles and straight bowl-cut hairstyle?" Hydron asked.

That boy…he confessed to me in 4th grade, but I didn't reject him nor accept him.

"Don't tell me it was…"

"It was ME! Hahahaha, Alice! 6 years stalking you, finally I got you in my hands! Who knows that bowl-cut haired geek turns into a handsome prince now?" Hydron said.

I was scared when I heard his evil laugh. Then he walked closer to me. He touched my face.

"Don't worry, beautiful. In 10 minutes, my private jet shall arrive here and send us to Russia! The priest are waiting for us there!" Hydron said.

Uh…Shun…please come here this instant. Then we heard a fighting sound outside the warehouse. The warehouse door was kicked open. It was…

"SHUN!" I shouted happily.

Shun, and his usual friends arrived.

Shun P.O.V

Timeline: Few moments before he came to the warehouse.

We tracked down Hydron with Marucho's jet. It's easy to persuade him, by offering him pictures of Rachel, he have a crush on her.l

"Um, Shun, how did you know he would be in this area?" Baron asked.

"You have so much to learn, Baron. He is a well-trained ninja. He used his nose to smell Hydron." Dan said.

I glared at Dan.

"Marucho gave me a gadget that can locate our school's student ID. Alice always brings her Student ID with her everywhere, so it's easy." I said.

"Hahaha! I thought ninjas are not interested in technology." Dan teased.

I glared, again.

"Well, I saw a black limusine in that warehouse." Ace said.

Ace was right.

"Let's go." I said.

The jet parked in an area that is about 1km away from the warehouse, to prevent they detecting us. We planned our strategy. Dan and Baron will go the north side of the ware house, while me, Ace and Billy will strike the men at the entrance.

"Okay!" Baron said.

"You knew we're the best!" Dan said and ran with Baron to the warehoused.

I smirked.

"You sent them there because you knew they won't do any help, right?" Billy asked.

"Of course. Baron do got some muscles, but he doesn't know how to use it. Dan is just a slacker. He just know how to beat people by using words, not fists." I said.

Ace burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay, stop making me laughing with your cool-but-funny words, Shun. Let's go!" Ace said.

We arrived to the warehouse. We hid in the bushes, just in case they might detect our presence there.

"Okay, Ace, you go beat that bold guy. Billy, use your bat to beat that Trojan-haired guy and I'll handle the spikey one." I said.

Ace and Billy nodded.

"On the count of three, two, one, go!" Billy ambushed his victim. Ace did it too, and so do I.

(A/N: Just to make it shorter, they all beat the bodyguards.)

I kicked the warehouse entrance door. Hydron was touching **my** Alice's face.

"SHUN!" Alice said.

-Me: Do you realise new things in this chapter?

Shun: No.

Me: Whatever. Only I realise it.

Alice: Save me quick!

Shun: Wait for me, Alice.

Me: I'll wait for your reviews too.


	12. Chapter 12

Um, my laptop just got infected virus and chapter 11 was missing so I forgot what is the ending… Okay, here's for all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, I would put a protective brother for Alice. I just love a protective brother.

Alice P.O.V

Tears flow in my eyes as I saw Shun barging into the warehouse.

"Let go off my Alice now!" Shun shouted.

Hydron was shocked.

"How can you defeat my henchmen imported from Italy?" Hydron said.

"With our awesome skills, boney." Ace teased. (A/N: at my hometown, we call weak kids 'tulang' which literally means 'bones'. In our dialect, that 'tulang' means a weakling)

"Huh, you'd be sorry for calling me boney. I learned some martial arts yesterday." Hydron said.

Yesterday? You can, if you are a genius.

"Dream on, Hydron! Hyah!" Shun said and started to attack Hydron.

Go, Shun! Yeah, I wish I could say that, but I saw a crowd of people approaching the warehouse.

"Be careful Shun!" I said, as I afraid the crowd might be the second wave of Hydron's henchmen.

But it wasn't.

It was the Student Council.

"Hydron Zenoheld, stay at where you are now!" Keith said.

"Shun, Ace, let go of him." Rachel said.

Shun and Ace let go of Hydron's collar.

"Keith, Rachel, how would you know we're here?" Shun asked.

"I asked Marucho. I just somehow felt that he might know where you are now. Knowing that you are in a relationship with Alice, you would have been searching her the moment I knew Alice was kidnapped." Rachel said.

"Meanwhile, Volt, Gus, get him. And this time we will send you to Russia for real, by using Marucho's jet." Keith said.

Hydron struggled to flee from Volt and Gus, but since he was actually a boney for real. After Marucho's pilot flied away to Russia, we had some conversation with the Student Council.

Shun P.O.V

Hm, I'm glad I'm close with Keith and Rachel. They come to help so quickly. Back to Alice's state, I think she looked fine.

"Alice, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine…I think I just need to rest a bit. I'm still confused by Hydron." Alice replied.

I think I should train my techniques more. I don't want to lose Alice again.

"Um…Shun…" Alice said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me." Alice said. "Thank you for Ace too."

Ace laughed.

"Actually, Alice, Dan and Baron helped too. But until now they don't come here. Are they asleep?" Ace asked.

I can hear the sound of Dan snoring when I walked to their hideout.

"Dan, Baron, Runo cooked roasted chicken for you." I said.

They woke up instantly.

"Huh? Runo's roasted chicken?" Baron asked.

"But how come I don't smell anything?" Dan asked while sniffing here and there.

I knocked their heads together.

"That's why since now you don't have the charisma that you wanted like me. We already shooed Hydron, so let's go home now." I said.

They rubbed their heads and followed me back to the warehouse.

Timeskip: Before Winter, at the end of Fall

Alice P.O.V

It's almost winter, and me and Shun are getting closer. I love seeing Keith and Rachel walked home together, with Keith using the pashmina that Rachel knitted for him. Runo and Dan are cute too. Runo always cook something for Dan, but I wonder why Dan refused to eat again after eating Runo's roasted chicken. Ace and Mira is way cuter. They always hold each other's hands when they walked home after school, much to Keith's dismay.

"Alice…" Shun said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Shun said and kissed me.

I love Shun's warmth. He makes me feel safe and comfortable. I hope we will last like this forever.

THE END

Me: The ending sucks. I just want to end this story quickly because I have another story in line.

Alice: We shall live happily ever after.

Shun: We should. We must. We could. We can.

Me: Thanks for reviewing my story and adding my story as your favourites.


End file.
